The long-term goal of our research program continues to be the understanding of the neurobiological basis for motor control. More specifically, we aim at characterizing physiological properties of neurons and neuronal circuits that we consider crucial to motricity in relation to cerebello-brainstem structures and to the sensory (vestibular, visual and proprioceptive) and motor (oculomotor and vibrissal whisking) interactions occurring within these bounds. The research will range from single cell electrophysiology using patch recording from in vitro CNS slices to determining the neuroethological properties of eye movements. These will be studied under normal conditions as well as following pharmacological or molecular biological manipulations geared at altering specific functional properties in given neuron types in these networks. Rather than employing a technique-oriented approach, our approach has been more problem oriented. Indeed, over the years we have utilized a range of technical methodologies geared to solve specific scientific problems. These include single cell recording, voltage-dependent dye imaging, transcranial functional imaging using two photon laser-scanning microscopy and multiple-unit recording in vivo. These studies will be implemented in mice, rats, guinea pigs, rabbits and fish. Our philosophy continues to be that of studying the neuronal basis for motor systems function in their own right, as well as viewing the results of such studies as models for general CNS function. This perspective has yielded unusual non-biological results such as the utilization of single cell electrophysiology in the development of bio-mimetic microchips to be utilized in the motor control of autonomous machines.